Not Obsession Just A Little Lust
by jokwon
Summary: Falling in love with a celebrity seems like the wrong thing to do. Especially if you're gay, and not sure if they are too. Rated 'M' for later chapters. Lots of fluff & some smutt.
1. Interrupted

Ever since the day he'd seen that picture of the gorgeous Bulgarian seeker in his Quidditch Weekly magazine he'd been mesmerised by those illustrious grey eyes and that amazing physique.

Just the thought of that six-pack on that stunningly well-toned Seeker made that tent in his trousers.

* * *

Ron begged for an entrance into Viktor's mouth. The Seeker eventually gave him his wish and they played Tonsil Tennis for a few minutes, making Ron probably harder than he'd ever been.

Ron slid his hand up the back of Viktor's shirt and tickled him for a bit. He wrenched his shirt open making the buttons fly all about the broom cupboard. Ron playfully nibbled on the beautiful Bulgarian's ear and then moved down to his nipples. He licked them twice round each and then gnawed on them making the superb Seeker moan his name.

"Ron! Oh, Ron! Ron! Ron! RONALD WEASLEY WAKE UP!"

Ran sat bolt upright on his bed and nearly hit his head on the ceiling. He appeared to have 'Morning Wood' and could feel the strain on his pyjama bottoms. Hastily, he yanked the duvet back over his body as he could hear footsteps becoming louder and louder. His bedroom door slammed open and in stormed his mother, Molly Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley, get out of your bloody bed!"

"But mum-"

"No Buts. You haven't helped me at all this summer and I suggest you do or you will not be going to that World Cup crap!"

"What? Dad got tickets?! Oh my god! Mum that's amazing! This is so cool! I can't wait to-"

"You won't be going if you don't buck your ideas up and help me!"

After about an hour of debating, Ron managed to squeeze in another hour of rest. This time he would probably spend thinking about meeting Viktor.

Bulgaria were playing in this Final of the Quidditch World Cup, and Ron so desperately wanted to meet him. He was going to be signing autographs. Ron could picture himself walking up to the table and passing his autograph book to the strikingly handsome man. Those grey eyes stared into his and that perfect smile seemed to brighten up the room. Ron soon drifted off to sleep and dreamt of meeting the Bulgarian Seeker.


	2. Lust And Love

The trip to the World Cup was a safe one, and fortunately Ron had Harry and Hermione there to keep him company, after all they _were_ the only ones who knew about his admiration for the Bulgarian Seeker.

On the way to their seats, they bumped into the Malfoys. Harry winked to his boyfriend, Draco and kissed him on the cheek. He whispered something in his ear and walked away, but kissing him once more as he left.

Ron sat next to Harry in the stands, waiting for the teams to arrive. Ron wondered what Harry had said to Draco, but thought it best not to ask him.

He decided to concentrate more on the game. This was amazing, this was the first time he would see his beloved Viktor in person.

Again, thoughts of meeting him after the match rushed through his head, and he soon became hard.

The teams flew in, first the Irish, with the luck of the Leprechauns on their side and then the Bulgarians, with their seductively beautiful Veela. Ron, however, was not drawn into their trance like every other man in the crowd. It was obvious who he was watching. Viktor just flew around the stadium like an expert, and of course he was. All of his female fans cheered as he flew around the stadium.

He soared past Ron and smiled in his general direction. Ron blushed a violent shade of red, Harry noticed and giggled. Ron punched Harry in the arm making him moan.

"Ouch!" Something had hit Ron on the back of the head, it was a Chocolate Frog. He looked up to see Draco waggling his finger at him in the 'tut tut' motion. Ron chuckled and Harry turned to see what he was looking at.

"Hey, hey, Sexy!" Draco called to his boyfriend. Thankfully, Lucius, Draco's father, did not disapprove of his son being gay, in fact, he seemed to support him.

The Minister gave his speech, as the teams got ready and in formation, and then the game began.

Ron kept his eyes on Viktor for the whole match, and Harry managed to slip away to a toilet with his boyfriend.

Whenever Viktor got close to the Snitch, Ron would get up and shout, "Catch it! Catch it!" and eventually he did, however, this didn't win Bulgaria the match. To Ron's dismay, the Seeker flew out of the stadium looking sad. Hopefully he will have cheered up in time to be able to smile when signing the autographs, Ron thought.

Ron so desperately wanted to see that Million Galleon Smile.

Ron leapt from his seat and ran down the stairs. On his way, he passed Harry strolling along holding his boyfriend's hand, and seemed absolutely oblivious to them.

All he wanted to do, was be the first person to see _his _Viktor. No one else was allowed to be before him, only he was allowed to be first, only he was the one that was in _love_ with the Bulgarian beauty.


	3. Introduction and Realisation

Ron ran as fast as he can, anybody who could have been a threat to his mission he tackled to the ground. He charged in front of everyone and luckily was the first out of the large group of people to see the Bulgarian.

"Hi," Ron uttered as he stepped nervously up to the table. Krum stuck out his hand, Ron just stood there stunned. Viktor was just about to draw back when his hand was wrenched forwards by Ron's still shaking one. The red haired boy stared, mesmerised by the motion of the Bulgarian Seeker's hand and didn't let go for about twenty seconds.

"We should be signing of the autographs, yes?" Viktor's accent was so hot.

"Yeah, course," Ron turned to his book and spoke. He was clearly too busy staring into Krum's gorgeous grey eyes to have noticed that he'd said anything.

Viktor signed on the front page, in the most beautiful handwriting possible,   
Viktor Krum

"Here you go…Ron," Viktor turned over the autograph book and saw the redhead's name on the back. He patted Ron's hand and the Weasley was escorted out of the room. 

"Death Eaters! Death Eaters on the campsite!"

"HELP! MY CHILDREN! THEY'RE IN THE TENT!"

Ron jumped up to the screaming of people claiming there were Death Eaters in the campsite, but he thought this was completely stupid because there couldn't be any Death Eaters, because that would mean Voldemort was coming back. But Voldemort wasn't back, was he?

"Ron get up, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, all of you get up, NOW!" Arthur Weasley dragged the children to the tent opening and pushed them outside. The heat increased massively and Ginny screamed. Death Eaters were marching in unison between the rows of tents and Ron's first instinct was to run. Hermione and Harry sprinted after him soon followed by the others.

"Dad!" Ginny called to her father.

"I'm sorry darling but I've got to help the Ministry! Just run! And stay with your brothers!" Mr Weasley's voice trailed off and soon became very faint.

Ron had galloped ahead of the others with his best friends following closely behind. Thoughts raced though his mind, about the Death Eaters, about whether Voldemort was back but more importantly, whether his Viktor was okay…

"Ouch!" Ron fell to the ground on top of another person. He had his eyes closed so tightly that it took him about five seconds just to open them. He was on top of Krum. Ron Weasley, was laying on top of Viktor Krum.

Suddenly, Ron felt a hardness on his leg, was Viktor becoming hard over him? Ron felt a strain on his trousers, and leapt to his feet. He looked down at the Bulgarian's crotch to see that he had a tent. It was fairly large and made the redhead harder than before.

Then someone screamed. Ron stuck out his hand to help the Seeker to his feet. Krum thanked him and ran off calling for one of his team-mates. After he had gone out of eyesight, Ron heard a rustling in the bushes behind him, and out stepped Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Harry ran up to his boyfriend, his arms wide open. Malfoy ran into the embrace never wanting to let go of The Boy Who Lived.

"I was so worried about you," Draco burst into tears, Harry pressed his lips against the blondes, "I've missed you…" Harry held his boyfriend tightly and pushed him up against the closest tree. They just stood there, making out, and it made Ron so jealous, because he wanted what they have, but he couldn't have that. After all, it wasn't like he'd ever meet Viktor again.


	4. Dreams Will Always Follow Nightmares

Ron sat up in his bed. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. His breathing was fast, yet heavy.

That night came back to him frequently and it had already been a week since it happened. It haunted yet somewhat pleasured his dreams AND nightmares.

"Ron, Ron are you okay?" Harry had awoken once more for the third time this night. He rubbed his eyes and looked towards his best friend.

"Y-yeah…"Harry stared into his eyes, "I'm fine." Ron said hurriedly. Harry still looked at him in scepticism. He got to his feet and sat beside the redhead, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Ron, you know I care so much for you and I don't want this to haunt you anymore," Harry loved his friend so much, he really hated seeing him like this.

"I know, but it's not just those Death Eaters that are scaring me, it's Viktor. I mean, there's been no news of him, nothing to say he's okay. He just ran off Harry, and I want to know if he's okay," Ron looked to his feet and a tear fell from his eye. Harry hugged his friend tightly and kissed his forehead. He didn't want Ron to be depressed anymore, he despised it.

"Listen, I'm gonna go to sleep alright? Just wake me up if it happens again. You know that I'm always here to help you Ron. You're my best friend and I love and care about you so fucking much alright?" Harry kissed his friend once more and climbed back into bed. Within thirty seconds he was snoring.

The Weasley, lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Ron was dreaming within minutes.

He couldn't help but do the obvious and dream of Viktor.

He cared so much for the Bulgarian, that just to hold him in his arms would be pure bliss.

He dreamt of this, just laying next to the lake at Hogwarts, holding Viktor in his arms, stroking his lusciously long locks. Viktor began to turn, so he was facing Ron, the redhead stared deep into those mesmerising beautiful eyes…


	5. And These Words Crumble For Happiness

For the rest of the summer, Ron didn't stop thinking about Viktor. He'd go through crying all day and sleepless nights. It was hard to believe just how much Ron cared for the Bulgarian Beauty.

Harry was always there to comfort his best friend. After all they'd been through in the past three years Harry loved Ron so much. He was like the brother he never had. Therefore when Ron had his nervous breakdown two days before going back to school, Harry was indeed the first to his side.

It'd been three years since Ron found that magazine in Ginny's room; yet he still had **not** gotten over Viktor.

'Oh well' he thought to himself whilst eating his breakfast the morning after his breakdown. Harry was walking down the stairs, got to the third before the bottom and jumped into the kitchen.

"Morning Ronnie!"  
"Someone's happy," Ron chuckled, his milk leaking from his mouth and down his chin.

"Well, why wouldn't I be? I get to see my boyfriend tomorrow!" Harry skipped around the table and sat down next to his friend putting an arm around his shoulder.

A disdained look changed Ron's face completely. He had cheered up after Harry helping him last night; now he felt as though he could die.

After being cheered up yet again by the raven-haired boy sitting next to him, he finished his cereal and crawled up the stairs only to fall back into bed for a few more hours.

Ron was woken at twelve o'clock by a loud thud on his bedroom window. He leapt off of his mattress and the bed gave a long squeak. He stumbled to his window to see that Errol, the Weasley family's owl had once again flown straight into it. The scruffy brown owl was now in a heap on the outer-windowsill; he was attempting to protect it's delivery from the plummeting rain droplets and hail.

Ron hastily opened the window ("Get in, you ruddy thing") and the small owl hopped into the room, the parcel slightly held in his mouth and almost completely covered by his right wing. Quickly, Ron reached for the shelf to his left and grabbed a box of owl treats. He stuck his hand in and pulled a few out, handing them to the old bird, who, at almost as instant after having the treats shoved in his face, dropped the package to the floor.


	6. Surprise Surprise

The brown paper-wrapped package just lay on the floor for a few minutes before Ron thought to pick it up. He tugged at the paper lightly and it ripped fairly easily.

There were a few sweets inside like Chocolate Frogs, and Liquorice Wands. But 'buried' underneath them, was a letter with handwriting he recognised well. He'd known and cherished those perfect letters in his autograph book since the day of the Quidditch World Cup. But how had _he_ gotten Ron's address? This puzzled Ron's mind for almost hours on end, as he read the letter repetitively.

He knew it off by heart after reading it the fourth time through.

Molly tried to snatch it from him while he was reading it at the kitchen table, but he managed to swiftly dodge her claws. She gave him a nasty stare and then turned her focus back to the self-washing-up, making sure the spell she'd cast was working well enough.

Ron decided to sit in his room for a couple of hours completely forgetting about his best friend. Harry had decided to get in some Quidditch practice before going back to school, and so was out in the garden playing with Ginny. Ron reached his bedroom and Harry shot past his window, catching the 'quaffle' with expertise. But Ron didn't pay an inkling of attention to his surroundings, instead he just lay on his bed, reading the letter again and again. He now had every single word of it memorised and was in the mood to scream it all at the top of his lungs.

It read:

_Dear Ronald,_

_Ever since I met you on that wonderful, yet, disastrous day/night of the Quidditch World Cup, I have been unable to stop thinking about you.  
To be honest, I think you are gorgeous, You have beautiful eyes, hair like wildfire, and a perfect cheeky smile.  
I cannot wait to come to Hogwarts to see you again.  
Oh, and in case you didn't already know, your school is holding the Triwizard Tournament, which I want to compete in. I hope you will be impressed if I do manage to get in, and succeed in all the tasks.  
But none of that really matters to me.  
The only thing that matters to me at the moment is getting to see you again, and maybe this time I'll get to hold you, to be close to you, to run my fingers through your hair, to kiss you.  
I sound too…romantic, I mean, we haven't even gotten to know each other well yet, and here I am talking about holding you and kissing you, but oh well, I'm just telling you how I feel I guess.  
But what if I'm being an idiot in telling you this, and it turns out you're straight. Oh, I'm such a fool.  
But anyway, like I've said already, I can't wait to see you again._

_Viktor_

_xxx_

Ron smiled widely after reading it once more before hiding it under his pillow. But everything Viktor had said made him think.

Why would he assume that Ron was straight, when Ron was so desperate to see him?  
Would Viktor survive the Triwizard Tournament if he was selected to compete?  
What the HELL was a Triwizard Tournament anyway?!


	7. Back to School

Ron rolled over on his old mattress; the small bed creaked slightly. Harry was snoring deeply at the other side of the room. The red-haired boy opened his eyes slowly and sunlight, piercing through the broken glass of his window, beamed into his eyes. Quickly, he raised two fists to his eyes and rubbed them. Reaching for the pocketwatch on his bedside table with one hand, he stuffed the other into his pillowcase. It was 6:05 on the morning of September the 1st and Ronald Weasley was about to read his letter from the dashing Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, for the fifteenth time in three days.

He sat up and leant back on his headboard, staring down at the piece of parchment in his hands. His eyes slowly moved from side to side of the letter as Ron read it through once more. The handwriting was perfect. It wasn't in anyway scruffy, no mistakes had been made and there were no crossings out on the parchment.

Harry stirred a little, then rolled over to face Ron, opening his eyes. The brilliant green eyes stared at the parchment in Ron's hands for a few moments before looking intently at the boy holding it.

"Good mornin'," The sixth Weasley said to his best friend. He held up his watch, "Back to school today" he said, grinning. Cheerfully, he leapt up from his bed and strolled over to his old school trunk. Opening it, he lifted up some of his clothes and carefully placed the letter underneath them, so it wasn't easily accessible. He turned on his heels and saw Harry was now standing up; he left Harry standing there and flung open his bedroom door.

Bounding down the many stairs at least two at a time, Ron made his way to the kitchen. Half of his family, and his other best friend Hermione, were already eating their breakfast. He slipped into a chair between Hermione and his older brother, Fred, who was deep in conversation with his twin, George. Eventually, Harry appeared at the bottom of the stairs and sat down next to Ron.

"Right," Mrs Weasley's voice piped up, as she handed out some bacon, "you all need to be ready by at least ten thirty, so we can get to Kings' Cross at least ten minutes early, yes?" All of them nodded, except Fred and George, who were still chattering away. Everyone began gobbling down their breakfast.

* * *

"Quickly now! All of you through the gateway, Fred, George, you two first, hurry!" Mrs Weasley's shrill voice rang through Kings' Cross station as she shouted to her children, who clearly weren't paying much attention. Ron rushed through the barrier next, with Hermione and Harry close behind. They were on Platform 9 ¾. Harry spotted a ravishing blonde young man, and ran up to his boyfriend, landing a quick kiss on his lips.

The Weasleys and their friends packed their trunks, and animals, onto the train, and got on it themselves, finding their own compartments whilst waving a solemn goodbye to Mrs Weasley.

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked down the train and squeezed into a free compartment. Ron put his small bag into the shelf above his head, and slipped out two magazines. He sat down on his seat and opened both of them, putting one in front of the other.

A tall boy holding a toad, and a red-haired girl knocked on the compartment door, "Hey Neville" Hermione opened it letting them in, "Hi Ginny." Ron's sister glided in and sat down next to Harry, smiling.

A few hours passed and the old witch who pushed the food trolley had passed them at least five times. None of them had bought anything though. Hermione stood up, quickly explaining that she needed to go to the toilet, she beckoned for Ginny to follow her and the two girls left the compartment. Ron's eyes were fixed totally on the magazine he was holding, so he didn't seem to notice Harry and Neville either side of him till Harry tapped him on the shoulder. Just then, there was a knock at the compartment door. All three boys turned to see a tall, skinny, stunning, SEXY blonde figure step in, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey gorge-," the Slytherin leant forwards, about to kiss his boyfriend, when something else caught his eye. There was a nude, moving, Viktor Krum masturbating on the magazine in Ron's hands. Ron and Neville's eyes remained fixed on the picture, even when Draco tried to force the magazine out of Ron's hands to get a better look. He soon gave up and instead lifted Harry to his feet, and almost threw him onto the other seat, oppsite where the two mesmerised boys sat.

Licking his lips, The Boy Who Lived stared longingly up at his boyfriend. Draco lunged forwards and pushed his lips so hard against Harry's that the raven-haired boy whacked his head on the wall behind. The blonde forced his tongue through both of their lips and explored Harry's mouth, something he hadn't been able to do since the Quidditch World Cup. Harry pulled at Draco's shirt and wrenched it straight off, a few buttons breaking off too. His hands ran up and down Draco's back until they found the top of his trousers, but the Slytherin had other ideas, he pulled Harry's shirt off with so much force that it tore a bit. He could feel his boyfriend's hardness against his own and began grinding into him, still with his tongue on it's adventure.

Ron finally pulled away from the trance of the magazine and was now looking intently at the two boys in front of him, before turning to Neville, who was doing the same. It was instinct, both boys leant in at the same time. Hands were placed on laps. Cocks were getting hard. Shirts being thrown off, torn, buttons gone. Trousers wrenched from waists, boxers doing the same. The blow of a train whistle.


	8. He Was The Only One For Me

Ron sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, waiting impatiently for his "love" to appear. He had no idea how or when he would come, but he was sure Viktor wouldn't disappoint him. But he still had his doubts. It could've easily been a prank or something. Was it just a trick that Harry & Hermione had played on him over the summer? No, they wouldn't do that, they're his best friends, he thought. But what about Fred & George? Oh no wait, they didn't know anything about Ron's lust love for Krum, so he sighed in relief.

Another 10 minutes or so passed, and the Sorting Hat had finally finished it's job. Still waiting for his love to arrive, if he were to, Ron fidgeted nervously on his stool. The Headmaster rose from his seat at the large table, and walked to face his students. As with every year, he wished them a good one, gave out the usual rules, and informed them of any special occasions. 'Triwizard Tournament, Triwizard Tournament, Triwizard Tournament...' the words that raced over and over again through Ron's mind.

Dumbledore went to sit down, but before he did so, he halted in his tracks, remembering something. "Oh and before I forget, this year, Hogwarts will be host to the Triwizard Tournament. We will have plenty of guests, the lovely girls from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. And those strapping young lads from Durmstrang Intitute of Magical Learning." There were whispers all around Ron: "Krum..." "Viktor Krum goes there!" "Oh my God, Krum's coming...!"

Ron couldn't believe his ears. Viktor Krum was coming to his school, he was really coming! Ron's stomach somersaulted, and butterflies erupted from their cocoons inside him.

The doors to the Great Hall flung open, and in rolled two gymnasts. Two young women with long blonde hair jumped and glided along the walkways between the four massive tables of the Great Hall, followed by a parade of young women, all in the same light blue velvet uniform with golden trimmings. Taking big strides behind them, and standing at least 7.5 feet tall, Madame Maxime, the Head of Beauxbatons was an incredible sight indeed. But where were the Durmstrang students?

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of clunking wood on stone. And that sound continued, getting closer and closer to the Great Hall. The Durmstrang students had arrived. Ron craned his neck to seek his love, but Harry had to hold him down in case he jumped from his seat, ran over and jumped on him.

There. He found Viktor. But had Viktor noticed him? He tried to get up, but failed, because Harry had his hand firmly pressing his leg into the bench underneath him.

Once Dumbledore had given out greetings, Igor Karkaroff (Head of Durmstrang), and Madame Maxime both sat at the highest table, with all of the Professors. The Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table, and the Beauxbatons students with the Ravenclaws.

The one thing Ron couldn't get over that night was the fact that Viktor hadn't even seen him back in the Great Hall. He rolled over on his comfortable mattress, which was unlike the one at home. But one thing was for sure, he was happy to be back at Hogwarts, with all of his friends. He rolled over once more to get into his comfort zone, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry that was such a short chapter guys. And I'm REALLY sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've been having a lot of life troubles recently and a lot of work to catch up on. So big sorry to anyone I've disappointed.**


	9. Author's Update!

**Hey guys! I've not used this account in almost two years since I've been lacking the time to write, what with my _wild_ social life and many friends -_-. Not only that, the e-mail address I used for this account was hacked so I had no way of remembering my password to be able to log on, or even change it.**

**I hope you've been waiting patiently, but this is just a note to say that the next chapter of this fic will be up before the week is out. My writing style has changed and improved drastically, as you can probably tell from just this note, so it'll look a little bit better than it did before. It'll sound more mature, and less naïve as well, though I'll try to maintain the fluffy, yet slutty persona I've given Ron.**

**Thanks so much for your patience and the many reviews I've received since my last appearance, it means so much.**

**I have another account now, so if you'd like to take a look the username is 'stnaley', not to be confused with my ACTUAL name, hahaha.**

**Again, thank you for waiting so eagerly and thank you for your appraisals.**

**Stick around for an update!**


End file.
